Deity of the Sword
by AncientAscetic
Summary: 10 year old Kimiko Fushima is your average kid, normal parents,normal life. But that's all about to change, when she is presented with her own digimon. She must now embark on a treacherous journey filled with drama,treachory, and betreyal. Reviews Plz
1. Beginning of the End

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S PRODUCTS**

Kimiko ran down the steps from her apartment. She was so happy, she was going to visit her grandmother in Kyoto today, she loved her grandmother and her big dojo, she also loved her cooking, it was just so delicious! Her pink kimono decorated with sakura l eaves was fluttering slightly in the wind. Her jet black hair was tied into a bun at the top of her head. The street was silent when she reached outside. It was a very unnatural silence, so silent in fact that you could hear her wooden sandals go "tap tap tap" as she ran to the family car. But Kimiko didn't notice anything, she was just too happy. She shut the car door as she got inside of it.

Meanwhile in a dark realm, so dark in fact that no light can penetrate it's sinister atmosphere but just goes around it, three sinister figures sat in a dark room in giant thrones. No one could see their faces because they were hidden in the dark. They sat around a giant bowl of black water, watching it intently, it seemed to show images of another world. When the images stopped, they sat up and looked at each other. "So she's the one," said a sly female voice," well she definitely doesn't look like much." "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, Hyomon," said a another one of the dark figures this time male his voice was very deep, it sounded very sophisticated and he had a heavy British accent. " Forget what she looks like I just want to know when I can snap her in half and feed her to the dogs," said another voice, also male but this time it came out as a malicious growl. "Calm down darling you can have her when we are through with her. Right now we should just sit down and enjoy ourselves because as of now everything is going according to plan. Now will someone pass me some of that delicious looking couscous and some of that wonderful wine?"


	2. Grandmother's Gift

Ayame watched Kimiko from a distance as the car she was in drove away in the eerie silence. "So that's her," he mumbled to no one in particular, "alright Kudamon get ready to digivolve and follow that car. "Sure thing," replied the pipe fox. Ayame held out a strange black and white device and a blinding light shone from it as it started to shake and make a shrill whistle like a kettle with too much steam. "Kudamon digivolve to… Reppamon! " The small yellow fox was gone in a flash of light only to be replaced by a giant brown masked beast, that looked like kyubimon but with a wicked looking metal tail. Ayame jumped on the beast's back. "Follow that car Reppamon!" Then suddenly the huge beast ran down the street with a burst of speed.

Kimiko sat in the backseat of her parent's car looking at the scenic view. She loved looking at the pink leaves fluttering in the wind and then slowly and gently fall to the ground just so gracefully, decorating the ground with pink petals, just to be blown away by the wind. She was feeling tired and kind of hungry but she didn't want to ruin her appetite by eating, because she wanted to eat some of Grandmother's good food, and they where almost there.

Kimiko arrived in Kyoto and was now almost to her grandmother's dojo. She could just imagine herself in her grandmother's loving embrace. Then before she knew it she was there. They got out of the car. Kimiko ran as fast as her legs could carry her while yelling " Grandmother! Grandmother! " Just as she imagined her grandmother was at the door to greet them. She threw herself into her loving embrace and went inside.

"Kimiko dear," called Grandmother, "come here for a second I have something for you." Kimiko obeyed and went to her grandmother. "This a good time to give you this," Grandmother said as she gave Kimiko a small peculiar device. It was baby blue and hot pink shaped in the most strange ways. It also had many strange buttons for what, Kimiko had no clue. "I've had this since I was a child and it has served me well, now it is time you had it." Kimiko looked in awe at the strange machine. "Thank you very much Grandmother," she replied with great graditude, " what does it do?" "You will find out soon enough," Grandmother replied, "but for now keep it close to you at all times, it will save you in dangerous moments."

It was midnight when Kimiko heard a rustle outside. She awoke with a start. She went outside to investigate, and what she saw was not at all threatening like she had thought it would be, but it was a handsome man, with curly brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "Who are you?" she whispered. "I am Ayame and you are Lady Kimiko, The Heir to the Throne of the Digital World."


End file.
